Confession of My Heart
by MSN1412
Summary: AU. SONGFIC. READ AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE READING. "I've realized that true love doesn't have a happy ending because true love never ends..letting it go is one way of saying I Love You." YunJae. Warning inside and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like don't read. RnR?


**A/N: Anyeong semuanya, Savira kembali lagi ke Fandom Screenplays. **

**Tapi ada dikit hal yang berbeda, karena fic ini BUKAN MURNI FIC BIKINAN SAYA SENDIRI, melainkan fic bikinan adik perempuan saya (nickname: xr). _Well_, pas liat dia bikin fanfic ini ngerasa salut aja. Tapi sayangnya, dia malah mendam sendiri fic2nya (maklum, adik saya tidak punya akun FFn, ataupun blog dan LJ, dan dia sendiri tidak mau bikin akun FFn. gak tau kenapa ya, tapi mungkin takut dia gak ngurus2 gitu.. ._.v /oke itu masalah pribadinya)**

** dan saya sendiri (sebagai kakaknya) hanya bisa mengatur ficnya dan tidak mengubah satu katapun dari hasil bikinannya.**

**well guys, karena tidak panjang aku mau ngomong, HAPPY READING MY SISTER FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR HER! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Confession of My Heart<strong>

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Main Characters: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Warning: AU, ONESHOT, SONGFIC, OOC, Slash/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**Disclamer: **

**All characters belong to themselves**

**Confession of My Heart © xr**

**.**

**Summary: **

**When I was young, I believe that I could had a happy ending love story with my true love but now. I've realized that true love doesn't have a happy ending because true love never ends, letting it go is one way of saying I Love You..**

**.**

**-Yunho POV-**

Kusandarkan punggungku di kursi yang sedang aku duduki sekarang. Dengan kacamata yang bertumpu di hidungku, aku mulai membaca buku yang tengah aku baca.

Mataku sedikit melirik jam yang sedari tadi telah bertengger di meja kerjaku.

"Jam 12 malam," gumamku dalam hati

Dengan segera, kulepas kacamataku dan kusimpan didalam laci yang berada di bawah meja dihadapanku sekarang ini. Kututup buku yang sedang aku baca, dan melepaskan pantatku yang menempel di kursi. Aku berjalan ke kamar dengan langkah agak terhuyung-huyung..

**.**

**"_The darkness is lifted_**

**_The dim illuminations which slowly turned off _**

**_the daybreak which felt a bit cold_**

**_As I watched over you whine saying 'it's too late'_**

**_The familiar long road we purposefully took as we returned home."_**

_**.**  
><em>

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang sudah berada di depan mataku, memegang kenop pintu dengan rasa yang malas namun dengan sedikit emosi. Entahlah aku bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku ini, cahaya menyala. Kamarku nampak minimalis, indah, dan terang namun ada yang kurang. Kamar ini, sepi dan masih terlihat temaram di pandanganku.

Takdir, waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, ibuku berkata bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa menentang takdir. Kita hanya bisa mengundurnya namun tidak mengubahnya. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku, duduk di bagian kanan tempat tidur tersebut. Tanganku menyambar bagian kiri tempat tidur ini, sepi, kosong. Tak ada siapapun, selain diriku.

_**.**_

_**"I couldn't think, for even one moment,**_

_**that there would be a time when I would be without you**_

_**But as time flows, it will be as if nothing happened and **_

_**we wont be able to recollect."**_

_**.**  
><em>

Suara canda, tawa, dan juga tangisan terbesit didalam pikiranku kala ini. Namun, aku tahu itu hanyalah ilusi yang tidak akan berbuah menjadi kenyataan. Aku mengelus bagian kiri tempat tidurku tersebut. Hangat, masih ada rasa hangat dia bagian tersebut walaupun tidak sehangat ketika sosok tersebut berbaring disini atau bahkan melompat-lompat. Membuatku tersenyum.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa ia manja, pencemburu, dan juga bersikap seperti anak kecil. Namun aku tidak ambil pusing hal itu, manja berarti ia menginginkan perhatian ku, perhatian yang hanya terpusat untuknya. Pencemburu berarti ia mencintaiku dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku. Bersikap seperti anak kecil berarti ia juga menyayangiku karena ia ingin melihat aku tersenyum atas tingkahnya.

Aku bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka..angin malam berhembus kedalam kamar..seolah menjadi sebuah penggilan halus untukku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah balkon.

**.  
><strong>

**"_I still, time to time, I remember the time when I first approached you and kissed you_**

**_and I can't forget, so I find myself traveling the familiar road once more._**

**_If by chance, we meet on this road, will you pause and smile for a second and rush by?"_**

**_.  
><em>**

Aku tengah berada di balkon sekarang..menyapu pandanganku kearah luar, melihat kota Seoul pada malam hari. Terang namun kosong, seperti keadaan kamarku sekarang ini.

Aku memenjamkan mataku, kembali melukiskan memori ketika aku dan dirinya bersenang-senang dan juga menangis bersama. Bahkan di balkon ini, aku masih bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, manis dan hangat. Di balkon ini, aku biasa memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping itu dari belakang. Menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya kota Seoul pada malam hari.

Angin berhembus semangkin kencang, seolah sedang memanggil diriku yang memang sedang kedinginan. Namun aku tidak ingin sakit. Ia pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa ia tidak suka melihatku sakit karena ketika aku sakit, ia merasa mati. Dengan refleks aku memegang bahuku dengan kedua tanganku, seperti ada yang menepuk bahuku, sama seperti ketika dirinya memanggilku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah merasakan perasaan tersebut, aku masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon tersebut. Angin yang berada di luar pun sontak berhenti berhembus kedalam.

Aku berjalan, duduk di tempat tidurku dan merenung. Aku berjalan menuju bagian kanan tempat tidur tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil yang berada disambingnya.

Sebingkai foto seseorang yang sangat aku butuhkan dalam hidupku..

_**.  
><strong>_

_**"I couldn't think, for even one moment,**_

_**that there would be a time when I would be without you**_

_**But as time flows, it will be as if nothing happened and **_

_**we wont be able to recollect."**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Aku mengelus bingkai foto tersebut dengan jari-jariku, sambil memandang sosok di foto tersebut. Seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lepas dengan latar pantai. Dia begitu indah dan sempurna, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat aku butuhkan di dunia ini.

Aku terbawa perasaan saat melihat foto tersebut, membuatku teringat akan janjiku pada kakek-ku untuk tidak menangis didepan seseorang. Mulai dari kala itu, aku berjanji untuk menangis sendirian.

Dan kini, aku sedang menangis sambil menatap foto tersebut. Tetesan air mataku mulai membasahi kaca yang menjadi pelindung foto tersebut. Semakin lama, tetesan air mataku semakin menjadi-jadi. Ku peluk bingkai foto tersebut ke dada ku, namun air mataku belum saja berhenti.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku hah?" racau ku pada bingkai foto tersebut.

'cklek..'

Pintu kamarku terbuka refleks, aku menghapus air mataku sebelum sosok tersebut melihat diriku yang sedang menangis, sedang rapuh. Tak lupa aku simpan bingkai foto tersebut kembali ke meja kecil yang berada di sebelahku ini.

Aku langsung mengadahkan pandanganku kedepan pintu. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Junsu. Ia datang dan membawakanku secangkir teh hangat.

"Hyung, aku membawakan mu teh. Tadi aku ke ruangan kerjamu dan kulihat sudah sepi jadi, aku langsung kesini membawakan teh hangat untukmu. Maaf aku lupa mengetuk pintu." Junsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepadaku

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya sambil berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Junsu. Silahkan masuk dan simpan teh tersebut di atas meja," sahutku yang menunjuk meja disampingku ini

Junsu mengangguk. Ia menyimpan secangkir teh tersebut ke meja kecil yang berada di sampingku. Ia melihat foto seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku juga tahu ia sedikit melirikku dan membuang nafas. Setelah ia menyimpan teh tersebut, ia menatapku.

"Hyung, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya.

"Silahkan..," jawabku.

"Kau, masih belum bisa melupakannya bukan, hyung?"

Aku terdiam. Ia benar, aku belum bisa merupakan sosok tersebut. Sosok yang membuatku merasa hangat.

Aku membalas jawaban Junsu dengan senyuman tipis dan sedikit anggukkan. Aku kaget ketika ia memelukku, kurasakan bahuku basah pasti ia tengah menangis. Ku elus punggungnya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan, aku, aku juga belum bisa melupakannya, hyung. Apalagi kau, kekasihnya." Ia berkata sambil menangis.

Iya benar. Aku belum bisa melupakan sosok yang berada di bingkai foto tersebut, sosok yang baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Dia dan aku bertengkar pada malam itu dan dengan penuh emosi, dia pergi ke club dengan membawa motor.

Kurang lebih satu jam setengah jam setelah ia pergi, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia kecelakaan dalam keadaan mabuk. Motor yang ia kendarai pada saat itu rusak parah dan sudah tidak berbentuk. Dan pada saat itu kudengar, ia telah tiada. Aku memang kekasih yang bodoh, ku akui itu.

"Aku pikir kau sedang ingin sendiri, hyung dan, jangan menghujam kejadian itu kepada dirimu karena itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku permisi," ujar Junsu kemudian berjalan keluar kamarku.

Setelah Junsu keluar, aku langsung meneguk teh yang baru saja ia bawakan. Teh tersebut memang hangat namun, perasaan ku masih terasa dingin, dingin sekali.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**"At my shy confession which I couldn't say like a man.**_

_**You quietly stepped over to me and embraced me. **_

_**I yearn for you… I want to go back."**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Angin menerpa bahuku kembali. Angin tersebut dingin namun hangat, hangat sekali seperti sentuhan seseorang. Aku mengambil bingkai foto yang masih terpajang di meja kecil tersebut, sosok orang yang sedang tersenyum lepas. Ia adalah kekasihku yang sudah meninggal karena kebodohanku.

Aku mengelus kembali foto tersebut. Namun aku tidak ingin menangis, ia pasti tidak suka melihatku menangis. Aku kembali memeluk foto tersebut, merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang masih tersisa dibalik foto tersebut.

"Seandainya ada harapan terakhir yang bisa membuatmu kembali, aku akan menggantungkan seluruh hidupku ke harapan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kecil harapan tersebut." Aku kembali bergumam kepada diriku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, kepada bingkai foto yang sedang aku peluk sekarang.

Aku merasakan terpaan angin kembali. Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan merasakan sensasi angin tersebut. Hangat sekali, seperti pelukan seseorang, pelukan kekasihku.

"_Kau tidak sendiri, Yunho. Masih ada Yoochun, Junsu, dan juga Changmin yang menemanimu. Aku juga tidak akan pergi, aku berada di sisimu.."_

Aku terkejut, suara apa barusan? Seperti suara kekasihku. Seiring dengan hilangnya suara tersebut, angin semakin kencang menghempas tubuhku dengan udaranya yang hangat. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan melempar tubuhku keatas tempat tidur, sambil memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

Sebelum aku tidur, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan terhadap suara misterius tersebut. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu kekasihku atau bukan.

"Aku, akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu disana._ Keep in mind that I love you,** Kim Jaejoong..**_"

Itulah kata-kata terakhirku, untuk dirinya, Jaejoong. Kuharap kau tenang disana. Aku akan mencoba untuk bahagia tanpa dirimu, sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku menutup mataku, dan alam mimpi sudah mulai berdatangan kedalam pikiranku.

**.  
><strong>

**-Author POV-**

Sosok tersebut tersenyum memandang Yunho yang telah terlelap, ia berdiri diluar balkon sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan terus menjagamu dan mencintaimu tanpa batas, tanpa henti._ I love you too__,_**_ Jung Yunho._**"

Angin yang mengelilingi Yunho seketika pudar. Angin berhenti berhempus seiring perginya sosok tersebut, sosok yang sangat Yunho cintai, sumber kebahagiannya.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Yunho. Namun ada yang aneh dari tidurnya tersebut.

Ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Seakan ia sedang berada di mimpi yang sangat indah dan tak ingin terbangun oleh karena mimpi tersebut.

Yunho kini sadar bahwa Jaejoong selalu berada di sampingnya. Menjadi benda yang sangat sederhana namun bisa dirasakan Yunho.

Angin malam yang baru saja berhembus kearah Yunho, menjadi saksi bahwa Jaejoong selalu berada di samping Yunho untuk melindunginya, selamanya.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**"I believed in eternity, I can't easily forget about you who made up my life.**_

_**But as time flows, as if I'm reading an old diary, I'll smile for a moment and pass it off.**_

_**Will I be able to live again reminiscing, thinking that it was just a momentary fever." **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**– Confession by Max Changmin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE**** END**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
